Happy Birthday Minhyun!
by scarv
Summary: Happy Birthday Minhyun Nu'est. WannaOne. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. Fluff. Special thanks to minhyuun di tumblr, dapet headcanon 2hyun dari salah satu postingan dy.


_Hh~_

Jonghyun menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Tangannya masih memutar-mutar ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Dia melihat lagi layar di ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:47 AM KST. Tanggal 9 Agustus, ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun salah seorang yang sangat ia sayangi di dunia ini, seorang yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini selalu mendukungnya, menjadi batu sandaran dan jangkar hidup seorang Kim Jonghyun. Hwang Minhyun.

Dia melempar dirinya ke tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur Minhyun lebih tepatnya. Dia pindah ke kamar Minhyun beberapa hari setelah Minhyun pergi ke _dorm_ -nya yang baru, Wanna One. Berhubung kamar tersebut kosong, member Nu'est yang lain memutuskan untuk menempati kamar itu. Aron, Dongho dan Minki setuju menyerahkan kamar itu pada Jonghyun. Selama ini ia berbagi kamar dengan Minki, dengan pindahnya Jonghyun ke kamar Minhyun, mereka berdua bisa mempunyai kamar sendiri-sendiri. Selain itu, member yang lain tidak tega melihat leader mereka yang terkadang suka masuk ke kamar Minhyun, duduk merenung, memandangi foto-foto yang ada di meja Minhyun, dan mengenang saat Minhyun masih tinggal bersama mereka.

Alasan lain, sepertinya mereka bertiga takut membuat berantakan dan menghancurkan kamar Minhyun. Apalagi Dongho yang notabene member paling berantakan di Nu'est. Dongho segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak keras saat mereka menawarkan kamar Minhyun padanya. Sambil bergumam "Aku masih ingin hidup, penggila bersih itu bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu aku menempati kamarnya". Aron pun menolak dengan alasan dia sudah mempunyai kamarnya sendiri, tak perlu pindah ke kamar orang lain. Minki pun setuju menyuruh Jonghyun keluar dari kamar mereka, si _maknae_ yakin Minhyun tidak akan marah jika yang menggunakan kamarnya adalah leader mereka. Minhyun tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Jonghyun, meskipun Jonghyun membuat hancur kamarnya. Yah, pada akhirnya kamar Minhyun masih terlihat rapi dan bersih hingga sekarang, hampir tidak ada perubahan. Jonghyun tidak ingin mengubah kamar itu sedikitpun. Jonghyun pun bukanlah orang yang berantakan, dia juga menyukai kebersihan, walau tidak se _over_ Minhyun. Dengan tidak berubahnya kamar Minhyun, juga bisa mengobati kerinduannya. Dia juga ingin Minhyun merasakan bahwa tidak akan pernah ada yang berubah dari Nu'est, meskipun Minhyun harus pergi, tempat Minhyun di Nu'est masih akan selalu ada. Perasaan mereka pada Minhyun masih akan sama. Minhyun selamanya lead vocal mereka, Minhyun selamanya saudara mereka. Perasaan Jonghyun pada Minhyun pun akan selalu ada, cintanya pada Minhyun tidak akan hilang. Dia akan selalu menjaga baik-baik perasaan itu, seperti ia menjaga baik-baik kamar Minhyun, menjaganya agar tetap seperti semula.

 _Hhh~_

Jonghyun menghela napas lagi dan membenamkan mukanya di bantal. Dia melirik kembali ponsel di tangannya. Sebenarnya dia sedang bimbang, dia ingin sekali mengepost ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Minhyun. Sudah kebiasaan bagi dirinya untuk selalu mengepost ucapan selamat ulang tahun di SNS jika ada membernya yang berulang tahun. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk perhatiannya pada mereka berempat. Tapi dia tidak berani. Dia tidak ingin ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya memancing komentar-komentar yang tidak enak, baik pada Minhyun, atau pada anggota Nu'est yang lain. Dia tidak ingin Minhyun terluka lagi, sama seperti ketika "mereka" tahu bahwa Minhyun _log in_ ke Nu'est fan cafe. Suara Minhyun di telepon saat ia menceritakan masalah itu padanya terdengar sangat sedih kala itu. Bahkan hal tersebut membuat Minhyun tidak berani mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Dongho secara terang-terangan. Untungnya Dongho mengerti benar keadaan Minhyun, dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Jonghyun pun sama, beberapa kali ia ingin sekali menyebut nama Minhyun di broadcast, tapi nama itu hanya akan bisa terhenti di ujung lidahnya. Sekali ia keceplosan saat LieV bersama Aron hyung, dan dengan segera ia berhenti, hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan mengatakan "ah ya.. dia tidak ada disini, ya begitulah.." Dia tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada mereka, mengapa menjadi begitu susah menyebut nama saudara mereka sendiri. Seolah menyebut nama Minhyun adalah sesuatu yang terlarang.

Minki mendatanginya kemarin sore.

 _"Besok ulang tahun Minhyun.. Apakah aku boleh mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya Jonghyun-ah?"_

 _Jonghyun pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Minki. Dia tahu benar Minki dan yang lainnya pasti ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Minhyun, dia pun begitu. Namun melalui telepon itu tidak mungkin, anggota Wanna One tidak diperbolehkan memiliki ponsel untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Masih misteri baginya, bagaimana selama ini Minhyun bisa terkadang menelepon atau mengirimkan pesan padanya. Entah ponsel siapa saja yang ia gunakan, karena jelas nomor-nomor itu bukan nomor Minhyun sendiri._

 _"Melalui apa? SNS?" Minki hanya mengangguk pelan dan memberi pandangan 'memang ada cara lain untuk melakukannya?' Jonghyun menghela napas. "Kurasa tidak akan apa-apa." lanjutnya. "Lakukan saja, mungkin lebih baik setelah aku. Aku juga akan melakukannya. Jadi jika ini berbuntut tidak baik,katakan saja kau hanya mengikutiku, aku bisa menanggungnya dan bukan kau, ataupun Minhyunnie yang harus mereka maki"_

 _"Eish bilang saja kau ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada pujaan hatimu itu" ucap Minki menggodanya, meskipun Minki sendiri mengerti betul maksud dari perkataan Jonghyun._

 _"Yah!" Dia memukul kepala Minki. Sementara yang dipukul justru tertawa lebih keras._

 _"Iya iya aku mengerti koq. Oke, jadi boleh ya?" Minki bertanya memastikan Jonghyun belum mengubah jawabannya._

 _Jonghyun mengangguk. "Oh ya usahakan gunakan foto terbaru Minhyun, jika kau mau mengepost foto dirinya, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau gunakan foto Minhyun setelah ia berada di Wanna One"_

 _Jonghyun berpikir mungkin dengan menggunakan foto Minhyun setelah ia bergabung dengan Wanna One bisa meredam komen-komen negatif dari_ akgae _. Jonghyun tidak ingin 'mereka' menuduh dirinya atau member Nu'est yang lain tidak bisa move on dari Minhyun jika mereka menggunakan foto Minhyun selama ia masih bersama Nu'est. Dia juga tidak ingin Nu'est W dituduh mendompleng ketenaran Minhyun di Wanna One. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di pikiran mereka untuk melakukan aji mumpung seperti itu. Mereka selalu mendukung Minhyun dimanapun ia berada, mereka selalu bahagia untuk Minhyun apapun yang dia lakukan. Jika Minhyun bisa sukses bersama dengan grup nya yang sekarang, dia dan anggota Nu'est yang lain juga akan tulus merasa senang untuknya. Mereka tengah berjuang di tempatnya masing-masing, mendukung satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang satu mendompleng yang lain, tidak ada yang namanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Mereka sungguh bahagia dan mensyukuri apa yang tengah mereka jalani sekarang ini._

 _"Kenapa? Karena Minhyun terlihat lebih tampan belakangan ini sehingga membuatmu semakin tergila-gila padanya?" goda Minki lagi._

 _"MINKI!" Dia sudah siap memukul kepala maknae mereka itu, namun Minki lebih cepat, Minki sudah berdiri, sambil tertawa dan segera menjauh dari jangkauan Jonghyun._

* * *

Layar ponsel di tangannya menyala, ada pesan dari Minki di Kakao nya.

 _Uri Maknae : masih belum?_

 _Uri Maknae : jonghyun ah jika menurutmu ini berbahaya, tidak jadipun tidak apa_

 _Uri Maknae : kurasa minhyun tetap akan mengerti_

 _Uri Maknae : eish kenapa begitu susah sih, kita hanya ingin mengepost sesuatu untuk min, bukan mau mengebom dorm mereka atau mengebom ymc (walau yang terakhir terdengar sangat tempting) *devil emoji_

Jonghyun tertawa miris membaca chat dari Minki.

Onibugi : Haha

Onibugi : Terdengar sangat tempting, tapi itu tidak sopan Minki yah

 _Uri Maknae : jadi?_

Jonghyun memantapkan hatinya.

Onibugi : Oke. Sebentar lagi

Dia membuka SNS nya, memilih salah satu foto Minhyun dari sekian banyak foto yang ada di ponselnya, anggotanya yang lain tidak akan berhenti menggoda Jonhyun jika mereka sampai melihat folder foto Minhyun di ponselnya. Akhirnya dia memilih foto profile Minhyun di Wanna One.

 **pockyjr Happy Birthday &.& *camel emoji**

Dan dia mengepostnya. Dia melakukan ini setiap tahun, tidak perlu mengubah kebiasaan yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini hanya karena _akgae_. Dia hanya berharap, sebuah postingan sederhana darinya ini tidak akan melukai siapapun, termasuk Minhyun.

Satu jam kemudian Minki mengepost ucapannya untuk Minhyun. Seperti yang disarankan Jonghyun, dia memilih salah satu foto teaser Minhyun untuk Mini Album Wanna One.

 **glorypath Hwang Minyeo Happy Birthday *cake emoji**

* * *

 **11:38 PM KST**

Jonghyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memandangi langit-langit di kamarnya. Masih tersisa dalam dirinya perasaan senang dan _excited_. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa senang. Hari ini mereka, Nu'est-W menjalani shooting untuk Weekly Idol. _Well_ , walaupun ini adalah _another joint guest_ dengan Pristin, Pledis family special episode. Jonghyun masih tetap merasa senang bisa kembali muncul di Weekly Idol. Meskipun sempat terbersit dalam hatinya, ia dan yang lain pasti akan lebih bahagia jika mereka bisa hadir di situ sebagai Nu'est, lengkap dengan Minhyun. Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia percaya hari itu akan datang. Memang bukan sekarang, tapi itu pasti. Dia akan berjuang semampunya, menjaga semua pengakuan dari publik, menjaga mimpi mereka hingga Minhyun kembali pulang. Dan nantinya mereka berlima bisa bersama-sama mencapai mimpi dan kesuksesan itu bersama.

 _Minhyunnie_. Pikirannya mau tak mau kembali melayang ke sosok jangkung itu. Rasa rindu itu kembali hadir dalam hatinya. Lebih terasa dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Minhyun. Pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Minhyun bersama di enam tahun terakhir ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dia menghela nafas dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Membuka Kakao chat nya, dan menge-tap account Minhyun.

Onibugi : Minhyunnie~ birthday boy kekeke, bagaimana harimu? Kuharap harimu mengesankan

Onibugi : Oh ya, apa kau sudah dengar beritanya, kami hari ini shooting untuk Weekly Idol, ingin sekali kau ada disini bersama kami Min~

Ya. Menjadi rutinitas seorang Jonghyun untuk setia mengirim pesan pada Minhyun. Meski ia sendiri tahu Minhyun tidak akan pernah bisa membaca apalagi membalas pesan-pesan itu karena Minhyun tidak diperbolehkan memnggunakan ponselnya. Pesan-pesan sederhana yang ingin sekali bisa Jonghyun katakan pada Minhyun.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan, meski aku tahu kau sangat sibuk dengan jadwalmu._

 _Aku lihat foto teasermu, kau terlihat sangat tampan Minhyun ah_

 _Minhyunnie~ Selamat untuk debutmu. Kami semua selalu mendukungmu._

Dan berbagai macam pesan lain yang selalu ia kirim ke nomor Minhyun, bahkan pesan yang sangat random sekalipun seperti

 _Hey ada cafe baru buka di dekat dorm, kapan-kapan kita kesana ya_

 _Tidak ada yang mau bermain game bersamaku. Aku merindukan teriakan "JR-ie" mu setiap kali kau masuk ke kamarku dan merengek untuk main bersama._

 _Kau bisa bilang aku aneh, tapi aku sangat ingin mendengar omelanmu ketika memaksa kami untuk membersihkan dorm_

 _Aku melihat kucing yang manis di pet store ketika aku pulang dari agency, kau pasti sangat menyukainya *attach a photo*_

 _Kau ingat kau sering menyelinap untuk tidur denganku tiap kali kau tak bisa tidur? Aku merindukan kehangatanmu_

Begitu banyak pesan yang sudah ia tulis baik di message maupun kotak chatnya. Dan Jonghyun tak pernah mengharapkan balasan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat tulisan 'read' di samping pesan-pesan itu.

 _Huh_? Batinnya heran. Kenapa bisa ada yang membuka dan membaca pesan-pesan di ponsel Minhyun. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat

 _Optimus Hwang is typing.._

 _Optimus Hwang : my bugiiiiii~ jonghyunnie~ aku dapatkan ponselku kembali, yassss!_

 _Optimus Hwang : hanya untuk hari ini sihhh, aku merengek pada salah seorang staff noona untuk mengembalikan ponselku_

 _Optimus Hwang : dengan dalih ini ulang taunkuuuu, aku ingin menghubungi umma ku, kekeke, dan umma biasanya tidak mau mengangkat nomor yang tidak ia kenal_

 _Optimus Hwang : dan berhasil! tepuk tangan untuk hwang emperor kekeke_

Jonghyun masih terpaku saat melihat sederetan chat yang masuk di ponselnya itu.

 _Optimus Hwang : apa kau sudah tidur Jonghyun ah?_

 _Optimus Hwang : padahal aku sangat merindukanmu_

Onibugi : Minhyunnie?

Tanpa sadar ternyata ia sudah mengetik itu dan meneekan tombol send.

 _Optimus Hwang : ah kau masih bangun! ini aku! tunggu, kutelpon ya?_

Belum sempat Jonghyun memproses tulisan Minhyun, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah incoming call dari Minhyun muncul di layarnya. Dan itu bukan sekedar incoming call biasa, melainkan request untuk video call. Sepertinya Minhyun benar-benar bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa memang dirinya sendiri yang tengah menggunakan ponsel itu. Dia menjawab panggilan itu dan benarlah terlihat wajah Minhyun di layarnya, wajah yang sangat ia rindukan, wajah yang hanya bisa ia lihat melalui televisi dan gambar.

 _'Onibugiiii~ Jonghyunnieee'_ Minhyun terlihat gembira dan melambaikan tangannya ke kamera. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Jaehwan.

 _'Hyung! Itu Jonghyun hyung?!'_ Lalu muncul wajah Jaehwan kemudian wajah Guanlin, diikuti dengan Woojin dan Jihoon di layarnya. _'Hyunngg! Kami sangat merindukanmu!'_

 _'Yah! Yah! Pergi kalian!'_ Minhyun terlihat berusaha menyingkirkan dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang satu kamar dengannya itu. 'Aku ingin bicara dengan Jonghyunnie, hush hush' usirnya lagi.

 _'Ah hyung pelit, kami juga mau bicara dengan Jonghyun hyung'_

 _'Cari ponselmu sendiri!'_ Minhyun lalu kembali melihat ke layarnya _'Tunggu aku mau pindah, menjauh dari bocah-bocah ini'_ Lalu wajah Minhyun hilang dari layar, sepertinya Minhyun tengah membawa ponselnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. _'Awas kalau kalian mengikutiku'_

Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa. Astaga kekacauan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Setelah beberapa saat wajah Minhyun muncul kembali di layar. Dia terlihat duduk di dekat tangga putar yang ada di dorm Wanna One.

' _Akhirnyaaa_ ' Minhyun tersenyum.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Hey" sapa Jonghyun. "Kau galak sekali, kasihan anak-anak itu"

 _'Yah! Kenapa kau malah membela mereka, aku mendapatkan ponsel ini dengan susah payah. Mereka bahkan tidak mengisi baterai ponselku, aku harus menunggu dan mengisinya terlebih dulu_ ' Minhyun terdiam. _'Dan aku sangat ingin bicara berdua denganmu, astaga aku sangat merindukanmu Jonghyunnie~_ ' senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak tadi. Jonghyun pun yakin senyum yang sama tengah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa dapatkan ponselmu?" Jonghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Hehe aku memohon pada salah seorang staf noona, aku bilang aku ingin menghubungi umma, tapi tidak bisa jika tidak dengan nomorku sendiri'_

"Astaga kau ini! Kau sudah menghubungi _eomeoni_ belum?"

 _'Sudah~ Begitu ponselku ini bisa menyala, aku langsung menghubungi umma dan appa, juga noona ku'_ Minhyun membuat tanda 'V' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Baguslah. Kau terima kue dari kami?" Tadi siang ia memesan sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk Minhyun dan meminta toko untuk mengirim langsung ke dorm Minhyun. Ia sempat cemas kue itu tidak akan sampai. Jika ia tidak bisa datang mengunjungi Minhyun, setidaknya kue itu bisa sampai ke tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun menangguk antusias. _'Iya, terimakasih bugiii~ Sudah habis kumakan dengan member yang lain. Huh, lebih tepatnya mereka menyerbu kue ku!_ ' Minhyun merengut kecil.

 _Imut_. Batin Jonghyun.

 _'Terimakasih juga untuk post mu di SNS Jonghyunnie'_ Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. _'Aku kira kau tak akan melakukan itu untukku. Aku benar-benar senang melihatnya. Kau bahkan masih ingat 'unta' itu, hehe'_

"Ah itu.." Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Unta itu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah lupa pada apa saja yang pernah kau katakan" Kala itu mereka pernah membandingkan kelima anggota dengan hewan. Dongho memilih harimau putih, Jonghyun memilih dinosaurus, Aron memilih anjing, Ren tetap memilih Ren (lol), dan Minhyun memilih unta.

 _'Awwww~ Cheesy Jonghyunnie~ kekeke'_

"Yah!" Jonghyun sedikit cemberut "Selamat ulang tahun MIn~ _Saranghae~_ " akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan itu pada Minhyun secara langsung. "Maaf, aku tahu postinganku itu memancing komentar negatif lagi"

Minhyun menghela napas ' _Aku tidak mau mempedulikannya lagi, kan kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku tidak usah mendengarkan akgae itu_ '

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Minhyunnie"

' _Kurasa aku akan lebih terluka jika kau tidak membuat postingan itu, itu akan terasa seperti kau membuangku Jonghyunnie_ '

"Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku janji padamu" Dalam hati Jonghyun benar-benar bersyukur semalam ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuat postingan itu. "Hey ceritakan padaku bagaimana harimu?"

 _'Oh! Kau lihat V Live kami?'_ Jonghyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. _'Haha aku tidak menyangka mereka akan membawa kue ulang tahun untukku saat itu'_ Dan Minhyun mulai bercerita mengenai dirinya. Tentang debutnya, tentang konser pertamanya bersama Wanna One, tentang jadwalnya dan kehidupan barunya. Jonghyun mendengar dengan setia, dia sangat merindukan suara itu bicara dengannya lagi. Dia juga lega ketika melihat Minhyun yang dengan senyum menceritakan membernya di Wanna One. Sekarang ia yakin, kalau Minhyun telah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru. Seperti yang Minhyun katakan, Minhyun bahagia dengan membernya yang sekarang. Keduanya bercerita banyak hal, Minhyun juga menanyakan bagaimana shooting Weekly Idol Nuest-W siang tadi. Dia juga tidak lupa menanyakan keadaan member Nuest yang lainnya.

Tak terasa, kantuk mulai menyerang keduanya. Melihat Minhyun menguap, Jonghyun pun ikut menguap. Keduanya terkekeh ketika sadar mereka menguap bersamaan.

"Istirahatlah Minhyunnie, kau mengantuk"

 _'Seperti kau tidak saja'_

"Haha"

 _'Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu'_

"Aku juga. Tapi ini sudah larut Minhyunnie, kau perlu istirahat, aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

Minhyun mengangguk pelan. _'Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika aku bisa'_ Minhyun menghela nafas. ' _Aku tidak ingin mengembalikan ponsel ini pada staff noona'_ rengek Minhyun.

Jonghyun tertawa "Nah~ Aku yakin Hwang emperor punya sejuta cara untuk bisa mendapatkan ponsel itu lagi"

 _'Tentu saja, mereka bisa mengambil ponselku, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menjauhkan aku dari kalian, terutama onibugiku ini'_

"Heish, kau ini" Wajah Jonghyun memerah. "Ya sudah kau tidurlah, sampaikan salamku untuk anggota yang lain"

 _'Salam untukku mana?'_

"Untukmu? Selamat malam Minhyunnie, sekali lagi Happy Birthday. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Minhyun memekik senang. _'Aku juga sangaatt mencintaimu Jonghyunnie~ Muah Muah Muah'_ Dia melemparkan ciuman ke arah layar teleponnya.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil dan ia juga membalas ciuman Minhyun.

 _'Bye Jonghyunnie~ mimpikan aku ya~'_

Dan mereka mengakhiri video call mereka. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Jonghyun. Dia sudah hendak tidur ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja bergetar. Tadinya ia hendak membiarkannya tapi ponselnya terus bergetar tiada henti, dia jadi penasaran siapa yang mengirim pesan hingga berkali-kali seperti itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan-pesan itu.

Seketika itu juga wajah Jonghyun memerah "Astagaaaa" gumamnya pelan, dia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Pesan-pesan itu ternyata dari Minhyun.

 _Aku baik Jonghyunnie_

 _Aku janji aku akan menjaga kesehatanku, aku tak akan membuatmu khawatir_

 _Haha tentu aku tampan, aku Hwang Minyeo_

 _Terimakasih Jonghyunnie~ Aku juga akan selalu mendukungmu dan yang lain, cepatlah comeback, jadi kita bisa bertemu di suatu acara_

 _Oh seperti apa cafenya? Kau harus mentraktirku_

 _JR-ieeeeeeee! Main denganku! Kekeke, seret saja Aron hyung, suru dia menemanimu bermain_

 _Jangan biarkan anak-anak itu menghancurkan dorm kita_

 _Ayo kita adopsi kucing yang lucu setelah aku kembali nanti_

 _Aku juga sangat merindukan kehangatanmu TT, aku kesepian disini_

Dan banyak pesan-pesan lain yang terus masuk ke ponselnya. Minhyun membalas semua pesan-pesan yang pernah ia tinggalkan selama ini. Rasanya Jonghyun ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

Onibugi : Ya-Yah! Minhyunnie astaga hentikaannn

 _Optimus Hwang : kekeke, nope, akan kubalas semua pesanmu ini satu persatu_

 _Optimus Hwang : kau sangat manis bugiii_

 _Optimus Hwang : kusimpan ah~ tanda cinta bugi padaku *wink emoji_

Onibugi : Minhyunnnn! Astaga aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi

 _Optimus Hwang : tidak boleh! kau tidak boleh berhenti, jika kau berhenti berarti kau tidak menyayangiku lagi!_

Onibugi : Sesukamu Min, aku mau tidur

 _Optimus Hwang : bugiiiii_

Onibugi : Minhyunnie tidurlah, _saranghae_

Jonghyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan menutupkan selimut hingga ke kepalanya. Masih dengan muka merah ia memejamkan matanya. Apa ia akan berhenti mengirim pesan-pesan random itu ke ponsel Minhyun. Tentu tidak. Dia tidak akan bisa, itu salah satu cara Jonghyun menyalurkan perasaannya pada Minhyun.

* * *

 **Dorm Wanna One**

Seandainya Jonghyun tahu, muka Minhyun pun memerah ketika pertama kali ia membaca pesan-pesan dari Jonghyun. Ia begitu terkejut hingga mematung melihat pesan-pesan itu membanjiri ponselnya. Sampai dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang satu kamar dengannya menggoda dia tanpa henti. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jonghyun melakukan semua itu. Minhyun tersenyum lembut. Onibugi kesayangannya itu benar-benar tahu cara untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta makin dalam.

 _Onibugi : Minhyunnie tidurlah, saranghae_

Optimus Hwang : haha, baiklah, selamat tidur jonghyunnie

Optimus Hwang : aku sangat mencintaimu *kiss emoji, _gomawo_

- **-END-**

 **Notes :**

another 2hyunnnn! yasssss! wkwkwkwk, buset ini saya nulis apaan coba, XDD

hepi birthday Minhyunnieeee! :* 3 3 diriku bener2 hepi pas liat postingan JR ;_;

dan hari ini Nuest w beneran shooting weekly idol! tadinya diriku udah gembira2 gegara pertama beritanya nuest w shooting solo, eh ternyataaaa join guest juga sama pristin, terus malah beritanya lagi itu pledis family special *lempar keyboard, maksud nya apaahh?! aduh bukannya saya ga suka pristin, tp pengen bgt ngeliat anak2 nuest w nongol sendiri ga pake join guest di weekly idol TT, really hope they can get weekly idol solo when they have a proper comeback next time, huft

dan berhubung baru tau malem ini kalo ternyata mereka join guest, jadilah saya edit fic saya ini, hilanglah 1 paragraf,

tengkyu ya yang sudah baca ini sampai selesaiiii, seperti biasa maafkan diriku jika ad banyak typo dan bahasa yang rada mawut berantakan

 **Please love me dan tinggalkan review kalian untukku** ~ (it will make me happy! ^^)

Hope you guys enjoy reading this

kalo ga males ntar tulis inggrisnya dah, berhubung ngebut nulisnya saya jadi ga bisa loading nulis pake inggris TT

sekali lagi tengkyuuu~ *deep bow


End file.
